This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The purpose of the NM-INBRE program is to strengthen biomedical research in New Mexico's institutions of higher education and to prepare faculty and students for participation in the research programs of the National Institutes of Health. While recognizing the differences that exist among the participating institutions, the program is dedicated to helping create supportive research environments for faculty and students, and facilitating communication and collaborations among these research institutions. The NM-INBRE includes the two research-intensive doctoral degree granting institutions with New Mexico State University (NMSU) as the lead institution and the University of New Mexico (UNM) that is home of the Health Sciences Center and nascent Clinical Translational Science Center. The scientific Partner Institutions include Eastern New Mexico University (ENMU), New Mexico Institute of Mining and Technology (NMT), New Mexico Highlands University (NMHU), and the non-profit National Center for Genome Resources in Santa Fe, NM. The NM-INBRE aims to address the special needs of the biomedical research community in New Mexico. These include the need for strong leadership, guiding scientific progress;opportunities for faculty and student development;facilitation of communication;collaboration between institutions;and the need for availability of bioinformatics for research and education. The main goal of NM-INBRE is to address these needs in order to ensure the continued growth and success of the Network. Programmatic activities, outreach, and funding are coordinated through the Administrative Core (AC). The Steering Committee (SC) implements policies for the operation of the network. The External Advisory Committee (EAC) provides advice and direction for program and research initiatives.